versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mask (Dark Horse Comics)
The Mask (also known as Bighead or The Bighead Killer) is a mantle commonly taken upon by Stanley Ipkiss, being a recurring anti-hero or superhero in comic books published by Dark Horse. Background The Mask itself is not one person, but rather an ancient, mystical artifact that grants it's wearer extraordinary abilities, at the expense of sanity and morals. The most well-known individual to don the Mask is a man named Stanley Ipkiss, who lead a rough life. Stanley originally discovered the Mask in an antique store and bought it as gift for his girlfriend, Katherine. However, when he put the Mask on out of curiosity, he discovered what powers it truly had. Stanley tries to use the powers of the Mask for good, but his own personal vendettas plus the Mask's twisted influence on him instead made it's use for personal gain. Upon realizing the power was too great for him, Stanley swore off the Mask and prepared to leave town, only for his now ex-girlfriend to steal the Mask from him and put it on herself, murdering him on the spot. Stats Attack Potency: Between Small to Large Building Level (Many wearers of the Mask consistently show feats on par with this, such as Nunzio creating an explosion that encompassed a large yard, Ben collapsing a concert stage by screaming, and Blaire collapsing multiple buildings.) | Solar System Level (His fight against Lobo resulted in the destruction of a solar system. Due to this story being non-canon to DC however, the Mask cannot be scaled to the canon Lobo.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually dodges shotgun blasts from point-blank range. Created a small sonic boom while speeding off.) Durability: Between Small to Large Building Level (The Mask is capable of surviving it's own destruction, including Nunzio's explosion. Kellaway as the Mask no-sold this.) | Solar System Level (Evenly matched Lobo and, just like him, didn't even notice the wrecked solar system until after they were done fighting.) Hax: Toon Force, Dimensional Storage, Transmutation (Turned a balloon animal into a functioning Tommy gun), light Reality Warping, Fourth Wall Awareness, Shape-Shifting, Summoning, Regeneration Intelligence: Stamina: Undefined, though wearers of the Mask seem to rarely tire even after prolonged battles. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Elasticity:' The Mask is able to stretch and mold his body like rubber, which the wearer can use to avoid or shrug off attacks. *'Regeneration:' *'Teleportation:' *'Toon Force:' Many of the wearer of the Mask's abilities are based on those of slapstick cartoons, meaning the Mask is able to alter or even disregard physics for the sake of comedy or being over-the-top. *'Transformation:' Equipment Due to the Mask's toon force-esque nature including a hammer space, there is no defined arsenal for the Mask, though there are a few common items wearers of the Mask have been seen using. *'Explosives:' *'Mallets:' *'Rocket Launchers:' *'Tommy Gun:' Key Average Comics | The Mask VS Lobo Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Lays a beatdown on a cop. *Manages to toss Walter off of himself. *Cleaves a police car in half with an axe. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Smashes his head with a hammer and shoots himself through the hand just for fun. *Still standing after getting blasted by a pistol and shotgun. *Survives getting blasted by two shotguns. Doesn't phase him. *Gets stabbed through the back with a pair of katanas. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Psychotic and impulsive. *Often not one for long-term planning, making decisions without thinking of the consequences. *The wearer's powers are tied to the Mask itself, and it is possible to trick the wearer into removing the mask. * Sources *Respect The Mask/Bighead (Reddit; Minor feats) *The Mask page (VS Battles Wiki) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Toon Force Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Small Building Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Supersonic+ Category:Solar System Level Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators